1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connector. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The current optical communication technology can provide huge and rapid transmission of information, and thus applications of the optical communication technology have become increasingly popular. In the applications of the optical communication technology, an optical transceiver is connected to in-line equipment and fiber optic equipment so as to assist the in-line equipment to normally use optical fibers of the fiber optic equipment. Since the optical fibers are made of plastic, glass or other non-metallic materials, each of the optical fibers has some advantages, such as anti-electromagnetic, anti-noise interference, high bandwidth, lightweight, long distance and good confidentiality of signal transmission, so that traditional metal transmission lines have been gradually replaced by the optical fibers.
Recently, with the development of fiber optic networks, in order to connect the optical fibers with any kind of electrical devices for transmitting information to the electrical device, an optical fiber connector is used for extending a path length of two different optical fibers or connecting two different optical fibers. The optical fiber connector is a mechanical device that is assembled at a distal end of an optical fiber, and can be used as a connecting element for extending the optical fiber path.
Generally, when desiring to release the optical fiber connector from a fiber connecting port of an optical fiber terminal, a user needs to press a press portion of the optical fiber connector so as to withdraw the optical fiber connector from the fiber connecting port after the optical fiber connector is disengaged with the connecting port.
However, because the press portion is coupled to the optical fiber connector in a mechanical manner, the connection strength between the pressing portion and the optical fiber connector is not strong and the press portion is likely to be detached from the optical fiber connector due to the shaking thereof. In addition, because of vigorous market competition, industry vendors are all dedicated to reducing costs and increasing profits for enhancing their market competitiveness. However, as the quantity of parts of the optical fiber connector increases, it will be difficult to reduce assembly hours and material preparation cost of the optical fiber connector.
In view of the above, the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages obviously exist and need to be further improved. Therefore, how to effectively overcome the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries shall be seriously concerned.